Ginevra Makes Some Friends
by DracoErotica
Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Adventures. Mature sexual content adults only! Oneshot. Probably no sequel :o REVIEW!


Disclaimer: Only the situation/events are mine. Characters and setting are J.K. Rowling's.

Sequel to "Hermione's Adventures." PURE PWP, very hardcore sexual adult content, so if you don't want to read porn, I suggest you don't scroll down!

Note: I DO advise condoms! Let's all assume she's on birth control and they'd all been tested a week before, k? This is fantasy porn, it is not real! (duh.)

Wow, it's been a year since I wrote HA, huh? Fond memories . . .

Thanks to all my loyal masturbatory reviewers. :o) Hope you'll do the same and REVIEW!!

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING

"Oh, oh, oh, yesssssss . . ." whimpered Ginevra, eyes squeezed shut and long legs quaking with pleasure.

(Five minutes earlier . . .)

Ginny's eyes slid over to where Hermione lay on the cold marble floor, panting from her latest excursion. Mione's smooth legs were splayed wide open, displaying her glistening cunt, dripping with a mixture of Blaise, Draco, and Ginny's release and onto her legs. Her chest was heaving, drawing the red-haired girl's attention to her round, full breasts, ending in taut, hard nipples. Despite the satisfaction Ginny had just received, she couldn't help but feel a familiar tightening in her midsection once again. She brought her hand over to where her friend lay, drawing the pads of her fingers lightly up the inner side of her slick leg, brushing along her inner thigh, bringing her fingers up, up, up, to where Hermione's hot sex was, begging to be fondled . . .

"Uh uh uh," drawled Blaise, clamping his larger, masculine hand down on Ginny's smaller, feminine one, his own hand brushing Hermione's slick pussy at the gesture. Hermione wriggled around a bit, her breasts moving around her chest, and gave a throaty moan. Blaise, however, continued to look at Ginny, who looked like a guilty child getting caught doing something bad. "Hermione's had her fun, Ginevra," he continued in a low voice, deep in his throat. Something inside Ginny's insides gave her a jolt at the low growl in his voice.

"Draco," said Blaise, his own green eyes darkening perceptibly as his eyes traced the small, curvy, red-haired that lay beneath him, staring at him with wanton lust. He use his forefinger to trace a circle around her swollen right breast, and then the left. "What is it you think Miss Weasley needs?"

Ginny was gazing at Blaise, begging to be pleasured, begging to be teased no longer. She bucked her hips up at his motions, a grunt escaping her throat. But the two men would not give in so easily.

Draco simply gave his trademark smirk as he bent down over Ginevra languidly. He began to place soft, teasing kisses on her legs, making his way up her leg as Ginny had done just before to Hermione. When he reached her inner thigh, inches away from her pussy—already overflowing with her slick arousal onto her thighs—he began to lap lazily with his tongue at the juices, his tongue not quite reaching the place where her legs met. Ginny moved her pelvis desperately, her cunt attempting of its own accord to come into contact with Draco's expert movements.

Blaise made a low, feral noise in his throat as he lunged himself at the slut's heaving tits and began to lay hot open-mouthed kisses on her left breast. He rolled his tongue over her left nipple, feeling it grow even more defined under his rough tongue. He could feel the bulge in between his strong, muscled legs grow to an even greater size as the whore moaned and shook beneath him. He moved his way over to her other breast, licking, sucking, and fondling the huge treasures that lay before him. He suckled her left nipple, bringing it between his teeth. Ginevra hissed lowly. All the while he never took his gaze away from the girl's face, twisted with pleasure: Eyes half open, long, wavy red hair a mess around her face, and plump lower lip between her teeth.

The two moved over the woman beneath them, teasing her slowly but surely, and not quite hitting where she so desperately wanted, needed to be pleasured . . .

Draco looked from his ministrations into her pleading eyes. He made sure never to look away as the tips of his fingers gently brushed over the slick folds leading to the hot treasure that lay between the vixen's legs. Ginny's body gave an instinctive jerk at his touch, her full tits bouncing and legs briefly leaving the ground. She licked her lips slowly, ready for the mind-blowing pleasure she knew was about to come. Watching Ginny all the while, Draco placed one finger slowly up her hot, dripping wet twat. He watched her eyes widen and saw her breathing quicken, her ample chest heaving in time. He then slid two more fingers up into her pussy. Ginny gave another gut-wrenching moan as she felt his fingers slide up and down the walls of her sensitive cunt. She could feel herself tightening around him, and she moved her pelvis around, desperate for something to fuck. Before she could make use of her able hips, however, Draco withdrew, and Ginny whimpered.

"Please--" she moaned, only to be silenced by the awareness of someone else's presence at her genitalia. A tongue was diving into her snatch, slowly licking at the folds that laced her entrance and then moving deeper, deeper up along her pussy walls. Managing to raise her head up for half a second, Ginny saw the dark hair of Blaise, one hand placed on either of her thighs, spreading them even further apart, moving his head to better service the redhead. "OHHH, FUCK ME," she screamed, pushing her hips upwards.

Draco gazed at the woman that lay before him, wriggling at Blaise's movements with lust so heavy in her eyes, and wanted to make her cry out even more. He place the pad of his thumb lightly against her clitoris and Ginevra gave a stifled scream. Gently he began to stroke the pink nub in circles, then faster and faster. All the while Blaise continued to lick the insides of her pussy walls, swirling his tongue around her tightening insides. Ginny felt as if she were about to explode with ecstasy. "Oh, oh, ohhhh," she moaned as her climax built. She finally couldn't take it any longer and let the sensations rack her entire being—starting in her pussy, tightening and then exploding, and working their way all over. Her body jerked and quaked as she screamed in pleasure; her wide-open legs shook as she grunted and experienced intense bliss. She gripped onto Blaise's head for support and pushed him further into her pussy. She lay panting, her body spent, her smooth skin covered in sweat, her cunt's juices dripping all over her legs and the floor beneath them. Her red hair lay pooled messily around her head.

"Now, Ginevra," breathed Draco as Blaise swirled his tongue inside her bellybutton. She had no idea what an erogenous zone this could be, yet was immediately made aware as her midsection began to tingle with longing once again. "It's not all over yet. I believe you said, 'Fuck me.'"

Draco picked Ginny up, making his way to one of the many couches that lay in the Room of Requirement. Her legs wrapped around his waist; their midsections rubbed as he carried her over and pushed her down onto the couch. Across from them, on another couch, sat Terry Boot, with none other than Lisa Turpin sitting in his lap. Terry's own hard cock was stuck up the girl's pussy; she bounced up and down on his thick shaft, moving her pelvis around as she moaned and groaned with bliss, as Terry laid one hand on her hip and the used the other to stroke her heaving round tits.

Draco pushed open Ginny's legs and kissed her softly where her open legs met. Her cunt was already brimming with her moist release, and as a result Draco's lips were covered in her cum. He licked his lips slowly, seductively, as he placed one hand on the inside of each of her thighs, as Blaise had done before. He pushed her legs apart as far as they would go, pulling her legs up in the air. He then took Ginny's hands with one of his own, pinning them up to the floor far above their heads. He looked straight into her eyes, filled with desire. "Tell me what you want, whore." He began to lick her neck slowly, making his way down to her collarbone."

"Fuck me," she moaned, breathing hard beneath him. "Fuck me hard, Draco."

His eyes darkened as his feral side took over. He placed the head of his rock-hard, thick, nine-inch member between the slick folds surrounding her cunt. He moved the head back and forth under the folds at her entrance, not quite entering the area she so desperately wanted to be fucked. Her hands gripped his harder and she moaned with longing. Unable to wait any longer himself, Draco use his free hand to guide her hips up as he thrust all the way into her pussy. She started to rock her pelvis back and forth. "Move, Draco," she groaned.

Yet Draco halted her movements. He would do it slowly and bring them both to a mind-blowing climax; he wouldn't have himself cumming in three seconds. He slid his thick shaft even deeper up along her pussy walls until he could go no further, his balls hitting the insides of her thighs. He picked her legs up and placed them up on his shoulders, angling her hips to allow him deeper access. He then withdrew completely, slowly, feeling every inch of his hard cock slide along her tightened pussy walls as it moved. He did this ten times, agonizingly, slowly, her hips lifted off the ground, knees bent, legs spread wide and placed on his shoulders; him thrusting in, harshly but slowly, his cock making its way into her tight crevice, all nine inches sliding deep into her being, then withdrawing his cock completely.

Finally, the blonde started to pick up speed. He began to ram into her, pushing her against the cushions of the couch, as his hips moved back and forth seemingly of their own volition. He thrust in and out of her relentlessly, his hard cock sliding with increasing speed against her pussy walls, as he tightly gripped her lower legs, high in the air on his shoulders. The couch below them squeaked and protested as it moved in time to Draco's repeated thrusts and pushes. He looked at the slut below him; her legs were splayed apart on his shoulders; he was on his knees between her legs, his thick cock ramming into and out of her tight snatch with ease, causing her to bounce back into the sofa cushions. Her round tits bounced and bobbed as he pushed further, taking her legs and placing them further up onto his shoulders. With every thrust between her legs, he let out a deep feral grunt.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good," he groaned on top of her.

Ginny looked up from below Draco, feeling as though she would black out from sheer pleasure any moment. She could barely balance herself as a result of her legs spread in the air on Draco's shoulders, but from this position he could bury deeper and deeper inside of her, making her reach new heights of pleasure she hadn't thought possible. She gripped the arm of the sofa above her hard as she pushed back into his thrusts, feeling his cock pummel against her pussy walls. Their hips met and rubbed each time they thrust toward each other. She moved her pelvis from side to side to allow him even deeper access and to hit her most erogenous zones. She could feel her big tits bouncing in circles high on her chest as she was pushed against the sofa by the force of Draco's thrusts. Wave after wave of bliss struck her body as the explosions racked deep inside her pussy. She threw her head back against the sofa, emitting moans of glory as her hair fell over the armrest. Draco grinned, leaning down and catching her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked in earnest, eliciting more aroused sounds from the slut that lay beneath him.

"Do you like me sucking your tits like that, slut? You want me to ream into you faster? Yeah?"

"Please, yes . . ."

Ginevra's pants grew quicker as her orgasm grew. She grasped the sofa more tightly as Draco began to push her against the sofa harder and faster, seeking his own release. She could feel his balls swell with his cum as they smacked her thighs faster and faster. She pushed her hips up, grinding and rotating herself up against him; he let out a loud groan and shot his cum into her, gripping her ankles almost painfully on top of his shoulders. Ginny reached down and rubbed her clit, using two fingers in a circular motion to add even more pleasure to the cock sliding into and out of her opening. Her own orgasm shot suddenly within her twat, bursting with a fierce intensity that made her wail and wriggle with contentment. Her sweating, naked body shook and slid upwards against Draco's, her legs spreading apart and off his shoulders and her round ass lifting clear off the cushions as his cock drove deep into the recesses of her pussy once more. She shuddered and fell back against the cushions once more, Draco's and her cum pouring out of her cunt and soaking the sofa cushions.

Ginny heard a loud, familiar moan and picked up her head, looking to the side. Hermione sat on the floor as before, yet this time she had been doing the watching, not the screwing. She had spent the last ten minutes staring at the fucking pair, her hands between her wide open legs--three fingers gliding into and out of her cunt, with another two frantically rubbing her pink clit. She leaned back against the floor and pushed her hips up and around, fucking her already soaking fingers with wild abandon as she whined noisily. Cold sweat covered her shaking body.

Ginny had no time to linger on Hermione's masturbatory habits. Already Blaise was by her side, staring down at her as if he would like nothing better than to fuck her brains out. "My turn," he growled, before picking the naked girl from under Draco and carrying her over to a secluded corner.

"I want you all to myself," Blaise said, slowly and sensuously, as he deposited Ginny on all fours below him. Her red hair was flipped entirely onto one side of her head. Her hands lay splayed on the ground, above her shoulders. He reached between her dripping, thick thighs, drawing them far apart as she knelt before him. He ran his fingers gently over her cum-covered inner thighs, right beside her entrance, and she shivered. He then drew his now wet fingers over her buttocks, sliding them down her hips, bringing them over her abdomen and rubbing the liquid over her breasts. His thumbs grazed her taut nipples. He could feel her tremble with longing beneath him.

"Spread your legs wider," he whispered. She did so, pushing her curvy ass out towards him and her huge breasts jiggling from side to side beneath her. He sucked in a deep breath. He loved the sight of this red-haired whore, spread on her hands and knees before him, breasts bouncing, and pussy dripping, just waiting to be filled with his own hard, thick, eight-inch cock. (Not as long as Draco's, but thicker!) He took a hold of her hips with his large hands and felt his cock nearly burst from the pressure building up inside. His shaft was already leaking as he inserted his length inside her tight snatch.

He pushed forward suddenly, pulling her hips toward him as he slid up against her pussy walls with a squelch. She let out a breathy groan as her moist twat tightened around his already huge member. He began to drive into her insides slowly, sliding her backside towards him down against his shaft. Her round buttocks smacked his balls and he let out a loud groan, thrusting his pelvis forward and picking up pace. He wanted to drive as deeply as possible up into her cunt, feeling her tight pussy envelop and slide against his thick, hard cock. He looked up and saw her heavy breasts swinging from side to side as he slammed up into her. He reached up and cupped her full, large tits. Seeing his cock disappear inside her cunt over and over and her curvy ass back up into him from this angle was distinctly arousing.

"Uhhhhhh, that's it, move your hips around my cock, you dirty little slut."

Ginny bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out in complete pleasure. She spread her legs apart as far as she could, pushing her ass up against Blaise and his constant thrusts. She wiggled and angled her pelvis around his thick member as she backed her hips up against him, sliding her pussy walls down his shaft and allowing him deeper access. From this angle, she felt every vein of his penis filling her as her pussy barriers squeezed him tightly.

"Moan, whore," commanded Blaise, reaching forward to tease her pink nub above her cunt. "Scream my name."

"Blaise," moaned Ginny, pushing her hips back against him.

"Louder," he snarled, grasping her hips and pummeling into her clenched twat with a fierce intensity. He felt his balls beginning to enlarge and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Oh, God, BLAISE!" screamed Ginny, her outburst real as she hit her climax. The pressure exploded inside of her, releasing bursts of sensations all over her bare body. Blaise released his load inside of her simultaneously, grunting and pushing against her as he did so. She desperately wriggled her pelvis against his cock, backing up into him to further her pleasure. She collapsed against the floor, face down; her snatch was dripping onto her spread legs with the remains of the night's excursions.

"Good little whore," Blaise growled, his green eyes glinting with the dim light. He rose his tan, muscled body slowly off the floor and eyed the red-haired girl who lay sprawled on the floor beneath him, face down, ass up, legs spread, and completely spent. Her smooth, curvy body was coated in hot sweat as she breathed heavily. But Blaise wasn't done with her yet. He quickly stroked his cock to get himself up again and could feel himself already raring to go.

Blaise could see Draco was thinking what he was. They didn't even need to confer between them; a devilish glance into each others' eyes was all that was needed. (no, it's not going to be gay porn lol.) He came up behind Ginny and scooped her up off the floor, her ass rubbing gently over his cock. One strong arm holding her up by her waist, the other gently started to flick over the red nub once more. Ginny couldn't help it—she wriggled with pleasure and bucked her ass up against his cock. Draco hissed and stuck a finger up her pussy, dripping with a mixture of his and Blaise's cum. He turned her around abruptly and she caught her legs wide around his defined waist. He immediately entered her, looking straight into her eyes.

Draco wasn't planning to cum at this point, or bring Ginny to her edge. He just wanted to play around with her. He stood still and held her up by her waist, moving her up and down on his length, her legs spread around his body and her feet thrown in the air. Her pussy made a loud squelching noise as it slid over Draco's thick cock. Ginny threw her head back as Draco bounced her on top of his dick, her feet in the air and her tits springing up and down with her movements.

All of a sudden Draco stopped. Ginny moaned loudly and continued to roll her hips around his slick cock, desperate for more bliss. Yet Draco slid her off his shaft. He looked over at his friend but Blaise was already in front of them with a grin.

Blaise lay down and pulled Ginny face down on top of him. "Get on top of me and fuck me with that wet little slit of yours, whore," growled Blaise, massaging her breasts.

Ginny was only too happy to oblige. She positioned her inner thighs on either side of Blaise's waist and gently allowed the tip of Blaise's member to enter her folds. Blaise licked her neck and shoved his penis upwards into Ginny's snatch with a grunt. Ginny gasped as she felt Blaise's hands moving on her ass. She leaned forward, her breasts dangling over Blaise's eager eyes, and began rotating her hips around Blaise's dick. She bounced up and down on his thick, hard cock with a frenzy as she felt him slide into the recesses of her wet cunt.

All of a sudden she felt someone else's skin grazing over hers. A familiar taut body and gray eyes met her glance as she looked over her shoulder and saw Draco positioning himself behind her. She had never been double penetrated before but was eagerly looking forward to it. At this point, Draco's cock was so slick he had no trouble sliding into her asshole with ease. Ginny screamed with pleasure. She was so tight, and he was so, so big . . .

Draco slowly started to move into her, using his hands on the floor to stabilize himself above Ginny and Blaise, the latter who was still fervently thrusting into the former. He worked himself up to a steady pace, as Ginny was incredibly tight; her pleasured screams grew louder and louder with each thrust Draco made. Blaise and Draco grunted as they pounded into her two holes.

Ginny couldn't help but squeal from her position between the two. She could barely move as a result of their frenzied, feral thrusts, reaming into her from the back and the front. She lay ass-up with her legs spread around Blaise, moving her hips as she could to intensify her pleasure, yet it was already so incredible she felt as if she could pass out. She could feel both men pummeling into her at the same time, and she shrieked with sheer bliss as they moved about her.

Blaise grabbed her shoulders and began to pound into her moist pussy with renewed energy; he was nearing his release. "Come on, slut, that's it," he grunted. She leaned over him and he rubbed her nipples, groaning at the roundness and firmness of her large bouncing tits.

Ginny screamed as she reached her orgasm with Blaise, clutching his muscled chest and shuddering. He licked her ear and she rolled her hips once more around his thick, wet cock. She could feel Draco behind her panting as he was about to cum.

Draco braced himself against the floor and pressed himself against Ginny's ass as he reamed into it. She screamed and screamed, yelling his name, as Blaise still lay inside her. This was more incredible than she could ever imagine.

"Your tight little asshole feels so good," grunted Draco as he spewed into her with a final thrust.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ginny whispered as she looked up and saw Hermione walking toward them.


End file.
